n00b
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: "And what does that make you, a Dim Sun agent, the leader of the Sinis Trio, falling in love with a Top Ranger?" He stared at her intently: "A professional," She rolled her eyes : LATE requested one-shot for Whisperer of Wintersilence :


This was requested by: Whisperer of Wintersilence.

Months ago I had played the Nintendo DS game of _Pok__émon Rangers: Shadows of Almia_ and beat it. So I'm thankful I have knowledge about this videogame otherwise I'd be in trouble.

She, Whisperer of Wintersilence, requested for this oneshot that involves in the world of _Pokémon_ (I'm more of a _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ writer) and so I had told her the only thing I could remember, really, was that videogame. It's been a long, _long_ time since I've watched _Pokémon_. But, thankfully, she's a huge _Pokémon_ fan and has all the games. Even that one although she had preferred it involved the earlier episodes/games; she was kind enough to go with this.

Background of this is that it's after the _Shadows of Almia_. By a month, or somewhere around there and as for the setting this is around the abandoned Factory (or Altru Ruins) in Chroma Highlands, I believe is what it's called. And the story takes place there for the most part. Wow, I really need to play _Shadows of Almia_ again to remember the names of what the places are called.

Whisperer of Wintersilence – Terribly sorry that this is overly late. But thank you for helping me develop the OC (though you and I both must admit she still needs work). And thank you again for your support. I do hope you'll enjoy this.

Disclaimer: _Pokémon_ does not, whatsoever, belong to me. Nor the characters that appear in said category. Not even any of the pokémon that appear in this story. However I do own my OC, Shayla Cross. She was behind the scenes of the events during the incident and recently made Top Ranger. Her partner pokémon is a Pachirisu.

Reader – You may sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

* * *

_n00b_

* * *

It seemed like a rather enjoyable day.

There hadn't been much news about where Dim Sun could be in hiding. And they hadn't even made any known antics of whatever they could be concocting, but that didn't mean they weren't planning something. Without a doubt, they could be hiding beneath the sea or in caves, scheming something big. And therefore the Rangers needed to be on guard, ever ready for an attack of some kind. Dim Sun could strike and they had to be prepared for anything.

But this mission was a _joke_.

Shayla Cross kicked a pebble as she continued her walk through the forest and felt the wind lick at her face. Earlier that morning she had been assigned to a task, one she believed to be thrilling with adventure. Until it was proven otherwise, she was filled with excitement and eagerness for it. Now all she wanted to do was recline in the lobby, mindlessly having a chat with another Ranger.

_It would definitely be more entertaining then this_. She thought as she watched Pachirisu, her pokémon partner, bound ahead of her as he leapt into the air at times in a playful manner. Occasionally she'd be brought into the game as Pachirisu twisted in between her legs in want of a chase. Perhaps it was his way to cheer her up and she let the small smile slip to her face.

Soon they'd be arriving at the old and rusty factory, and once investigating for any out-of-the-ordinary signs, she would be able to head back to base. Part of her was tempted to sit underneath a shady oak tree, taking a snooze. But it was her Ranger duty to fulfill this mission, no matter how boring it may be. And she'd do as she was told.

After all, it was her duty.

Pachirisu jumped about until he was in front of the door, tail flicking away in the air and his small ears listening carefully to his surroundings. "Pachirisu, wait a second." Shayla called as she seated herself on a nearby rock to tighten the laces on her boots.

"Alright, now let's take a look shall we—?" When she glanced up she discovered her pokémon partner was nowhere in sight and fear gripped her heart. "Pachirisu…!"

Hurrying, she bounded into the building and scanned the room carefully for any signs of her friend. Or for any signs that someone or something was now living here. "Pachirisu…?" She whispered into the still dusty air. "Pachirisu, where did you go?"

Shayla hesitantly pulled the flashlight from her pouch, clicking it on and heading further into the room. Her cadmium green eyes taking in her surroundings. "Pachirisu, this isn't funny!" She hissed into the air and paused when the light had fallen atop of one of the tables.

It was, as she expected dusty from the years of having the old building be closed and devoid of human life.

Except a perfect rectangular shape was imprinted atop the dust; as if someone had had a laptop there recently.

A scamper came to her left and she swirled her body, light beaming at the spot where she was certain the sound had come from. Shayla sighed inside with relief at the sight. "Pachirisu, I thought I told you to wait."

She shook her head and approached the pokémon, pulling her auburn hair back and hooking the strands to remain behind her ear. The air stung her nose with muck and dust, but yet as she shone the light around the new room she stumbled in there were signs of which showed life. And not just from her Pachirisu either. Shayla beckoned her partner to climb up her arm and perch on her shoulder, than carefully inspected everything in the room closely.

Soft noises came from Pachirisu and she gave him a light pat on the head in comfort. Something about this gave her the jibes too, but yet it also sparked her interest. This could turn out to be a fascinating mission after all.

"Hey, Pachirisu, did you hear that?" Shayla whispered as soon as a groan hit her ears and she followed the direction to which she believed sounded. The light paused suddenly at the hole in the wood, pieces of wood broken from too much weight placed on it and not enough support. Had a Dim Sun member fallen through? Or had someone been living here, having become homeless and searched for an abandoned place to stay? It could be an innocent civilian trapped below for all she knew. But wouldn't that mean someone would have called in a missing person?

Questions and all sorts of hypothesis ran through her mind as she gently inched her way towards hole and finally shined her light into it.

"Hello?" She calmly asked and squinted as loose boards slanted her view from the bottom. It seemed like it entered into the Chroma Ruins. Another groan rose from below and she angled the light a little more to the right, trying to see past the rotten wood. "Can you move, sir?"

She caught sight of a foot and hoped it was a 'sir' to begin with. From the groans she guessed they belonged to a male for how the pitch seemed lower compared to a woman's. Instead she received another groan and that told her he must not conscious. Well, not enough to reply dialectically.

"Hang on, sir; I'm coming down to retrieve you!" Shayla called down as she shone the light around the room to see if there was any type of rope. In the meanwhile Pachirisu jumped from her shoulder and atop a nearby table making noises. "There's no time to call for backup, Pachirisu! He may be hurt!"

The pokémon partner continued making noises of protest.

"Oh come down. I passed my medical training." The Ranger threw and Pachirisu flattened his ears in disagreement; he knew full the truth of how her medical assistance training went.

"Sir, I'm coming down now!" Pachirisu spirited along the table and jumped into the air, his thin claws digging through her uniform and perched himself on her shoulder. "Here goes nothing…" She mumbled before beginning the careful climb down to the unconscious person.

Shayla carefully placed a foot against of the wooden pillars that must have supported the floor to the building and edged her way along the rocky wall, trying to find a spot where she could easily land. "This is harder then I thought it would be…"

The dirt rustled beneath her feet as she managed to drop to the bottom, placing her flashlight on the ground beside her and laid on her stomach, crawling underneath the rotten wood and pebbles that must have been apart of the carven roof before giving away to the heavy wet. Squinting she placed a hand out in front of her, the light coming from her flashlight blocked by her body (from behind) and clutching the medical bandages to her chest.

Her hand brushed against fabric and she closed her fingers around to discover it was the person's arm. And from the muscles, she was positive it was a male. "Sir, are you awake?"

In reply she was given a soft groan.

"Pachirisu, bring me the flashlight please."

It was no more then two seconds as she felt her companion scurry beside her and the light able to give off its radiant glow.

"Thanks, Pachirisu." She took the object from the pokémon and checked for any blood seeping on the ground visible to her. There wasn't. "Sir, I think you're either OK or internally bleeding." She informed perfectly knowing he may not have heard her. "Sir, I'm going to flash the light in your face, OK? So don't be alarmed! It's not the white tunnel to the afterlife…"

She felt Pachirisu's tail nudge her and she glanced at him – beaming the light onto him.

"What?"

In answer Pachirisu pulled one of his faces as if saying; 'Really now? Why are you so weird?' and she rolled her eyes as he made another face, one that she was always used to seeing. It was the one that begged and pleaded for them to leave, or to wait and get some backup before going into a dangerous situation.

Shayla soon wished she had done so once she landed the light on his face.

* * *

He felt his head pounding and thoughts scattered with memories.

What had happened?

He remembered telling those n00bs to get a move on as they needed to move base. He had watched them load the trucks up with the supplies they had brought a week ago and sent them off while he stayed behind to make sure nothing was left to lead it to them. It was highly doubtful that someone would even come to this place, but the Rangers had snooped about here during the time to raise Darkrai. They needed to be careful and that meant to recheck everything before leaving one spot and towards another.

But what had occurred after that?

He didn't remember heading back to the truck. In fact he only remembered be caught by surprise by something. Or was it someone?

Dang, his head hurt.

"You have the right to remain silent!"

The man blinked unaware that he had been able to open his eyes, and found himself propped up against the wall. Then he noticed her standing a few feet away, arms crossed, and the expression of seriousness written on her face. Her auburn hair reached a few inches past her shoulders and her eyes shown with determination. And beside her was a Pachirisu, staring at him with its large eyes.

"Now I want some answers!"

He chuckled under his breath and casted his sky blue eyes to meet her cadmium green ones. "You really must be a n00b to this whole gig. You just told me I had the right to remain silent."

Her face flushed in annoyance. "I'll have you know I'm a Top Ranger!" She posed for him.

"Uh-huh," He replied in a bored tone, "and what is your name?"

"I am Top Ranger Shayla Cross! And you are the notorious Dim Sun agent, leader of the Sinis Trio, Ice!" The Ranger named Shayla announced and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, thank you. I already know who _I_ am, Shayla-n00b."

"I am not a 'n00b'! And you shall address me as Top Ranger Shayla or just Ranger Shayla, felon!" The girl informed and he shrugged before ultimately regretting that decision. His left arm hurt like a b-tch and he gritted his teeth from the pain. "Now I want some answers and I want them now!"

"You honestly believe I'm going to tell you anything, Shayla-n00b?"

"What did I just say?!"

Ice grinned. "Fine, _Ranger_ Shayla-n00b, do you truly believe I'll say anything?" He asked again and watched as she flushed even further. Her pokémon partner shuffled away from her and hopped up onto the table.

"Look, where is Team Dim Sun right now?" She tried again, watching him carefully as he continued to sit there.

"Just because you were able to defeat me, do you think I'll give it away easily?"

Now it was Shayla's turn to blink. Defeat him? Where had he gotten that idea? She had found him unconscious! And he believed she had defeated him? "Um… correction: I found you unconscious. Over there," She pointed at the door leading to the other room, "the floor must have given out from your weight. Any of that ring a bell?"

"Hmm, you really think I'll believe that?" Ice answered as he gave her a blank look.

_If he can't even remember that then maybe he doesn't remember the location of their base. Doubt it._ Shayla thought, keeping her ground. "You're welcome."

"I didn't thank you."

"I know you didn't. I was being sarcastic." She snapped at him and Pachirisu scurried over to the end of the table. "You're not exactly easy to carry while climbing up a rope just to get back here. And with that, I believe I have rights to know where your groupie is."

"… You really are a n00b, Ranger Shayla-n00b." Ice chuckled softly and flashed his smirk at her. Slowly, carefully, he got to his feet and staggered briefly before finding his footing. "It shows even more for not tying me up while I was knocked out." He added to her agitation. "How long have you been a Top Ranger, Shayla-n00b?"

"That is none of your concern." She countered and soon Pachirisu was at her side, ready for whatever the Sinis leader tried. "Now, I'm going to ask this one more time. Where is Team Dim Sun hiding?"

Ice's smirk widened greatly. "That is none of your concern." He said mockingly as he began to head towards the door, planning on shoving her out of his way, but stopped when she spread her arms out and if she were a plant, she'd root her feet into the ground. "Don't make me laugh. You're no match for me, n00b. Why don't you just stay out of my way and I might leave you unharmed – just this once."

"As a Top Ranger, I cannot allow you to leave! You are a wanted criminal and hold vial information on Dim Sun that we need to find their hideout and capture them!" Her Pachirisu voiced out his agreement.

Before she was able to process what had happened, he had maneuvered by her and sent her to the floor. Pokémon partner landing atop her; he met the end of Ice's boot when trying to leap at him.

"Nice meeting you _Top Ranger_ Shayla-n00b." He put emphases on the words 'Top Ranger', casting a glance over his shoulder, and then exited the building. Knowing Rangers she'd try to come after him without hesitation.

What he hadn't expected was to find an angry Bastiodon guarding the grounds.

And he, unfortunately, caught its attention.

"Isn't this my lucky day…" Ice muttered to himself while slowly backing away from the Bastiodon, trying not to make any sudden movements to give it reason to charge at him. But it seemed that it wasn't any use as the rock/steel pokémon took charge at him.

* * *

"This is the second time of having me save your butt." Shayla remarked casually as she bandaged his arm. At times he'd try to yank his arm away, either because he didn't want her hands on him or from the sting of the cleansing material, she didn't know. "And you're lucky my Vatonage Styler didn't bust. Otherwise I'd force you to buy me a new one! … Or give me money! … Or give me the destination of where Dim Sun is!"

"You're the one that decided on _helping_ me." Ice winced slightly at how tight she was wrapping the bandage around his arm. "I had everything under control until you came out."

The Ranger paused in her work to give him an expression. "Riiiiiight…"

"I did!" He protested, gritting his teeth. "Would you stop it?"

"If I don't tend to it, it's going to get infected! Would you rather have that?" In answer he gave a shake of his head, begrudgingly, the sneer there on his face. Shayla rolled her eyes before returning to her task at hand. "Then stop whining. Really, hard to believe you're the leader of Sinis Trio when you're acting like this…"

"What was that?" He raised an eyebrow and she was grateful he hadn't caught what she said.

"Hmm, I didn't say anything."

At the door, Pachirisu sat and seemed to be listening for any signs of distress on the outside. The pokémon turned its head to look at the two and his tail swayed gently in the air.

"There, now where is the location of your group?"

Ice rolled his eyes at her and inspected the torn fabric of his sleeve. Shayla had insisted on him removing it so she could get to his wound better, but he was rather disappointed of the damage done to his coat then to himself. He ran a hand through his hair and released a sigh. "Never thought I'd let a Ranger help me."

"What was that?" She used his exact words from moments before and it was his turn to act as if he hadn't said anything at all. Once she retrieved to search the cupboards, he rose to his feet and ended up staggering forward.

"Careful!" Shayla called and he gripped her arms while trying to collect his thoughts (and wait until more blood flowed to his brain). His eyes were closed as he breathed in deeply, trying to clear his mind of pointless things. The scent of bananas hits his nostrils and he continued to breathe it in deeply. It sent a soothing sensation through his body. "Um…"

"What?"

Soft noises came from her throat and he opened his eyes to see what was wrong with her.

Oh.

That was why.

Their faces were awfully close to each other's and his nose was almost touching with hers. Her cheeks were pink from the close contact and he smirked. From the way she seemed nervous about their predicament, he guessed that she may never have a boyfriend before. Or even been—

His head flew back and he instantly brought a hand up to the throbbing pain coming from his chin. "What was that for?!" He sneered as he relocked gazes with her to find Shayla's expression be on the defensive side.

"You were _way_ to close into my personal space!"

Ice blinked at her as if she were insane. "You're the one that decided to help me catch my footing!"

Her mouth opened to snap back a remark of some type, but was interrupted.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Shayla what are you doing? You're not napping are you?" Rhythmi's voice sounded in the room before cutting off and Shayla groaned lightly as she smacked herself on the forehead.

"… n00b."

"Ugh, not _this_ again… seriously, stop calling me that. I am _not_ a n00b for the hundredth time."

"But you are a n00b."

"No I am not. I am a Top Ranger, thank you."

"Alright, you're a Top Ranger _n00b_."

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Shayla, report back to base!"

"See? Top Ranger Shayla-_n00b_. You're a n00b."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not a n00b?"

"What else are you a n00b at?"

"I—what?"

"It's apparent you're a n00b at this Ranger stuff. Makes me wonder what else you're a n00b at."

"I'll have you know… h-hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Do you want me to hit you again?"

"I really don't think that will be the case."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"All the girls I've kissed say I'm the best."

"… _What_!"

* * *

"She's _still_ not answering?" Sven scratched the back of his head as Rhythmi shook her head in answer. Her blond curls swayed from the movement and she released a sigh. "Don't worry, Rhythmi, I'm sure she's alright."

The Operator rubbed her arm. "I hope so. But… she didn't even want this mission anyway and wanted to get over it quickly. And it's not like she decided on going home. At least I don't think she would."

"Maybe she died of boredom." Keith placed in and received a smack on the back of the head. "What was that for?" He asked glaring up at the older man with the cowboy hat. "I didn't say anything!"

Sven rolled his eyes before turning his focus back on Rhythmi. "Don't worry; I'm sure Shayla's just fine. She can be a tough cookie, you know. There's a chance she ran into a fellow traveler who needed help. I bet any minute she'll be back at base and reporting of what happened."

"Yeah, that could be." Keith agreed. "Although—ow!"

Rhythmi giggled and turned back to the monitors.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Shayla means 'blind', doesn't it?"

The Ranger shrugged lightly and rubbed her arms, fending off the chilly night air that bit at her skin. Her cadmium green eyes stared up at the starry sky as they sat on the roof of the building (Bastiodon was, disappointedly, back guarding the front). Then she paused as she felt something fall around her shoulders and glanced at him, finding that he no longer wore his jacket.

"I must admit today didn't turn out as how I had planned."

"What are you planning? Oh, let me guess – to try to get world domination, again, right?"

"Hmm," Ice gave, not denying it nor taking credit in it either. Instead he brought a knee up to his chest, allowing his arm to rest on top and leaning back against the other. "… I bet you'll be so disappointed that you won't find anyone that can kiss like I can."

She snorted, but had her face turned away from his slightly to hide the blush. "You're really full of yourself."

"I know you loved every second of it."

"… Why did you have to do that anyway?"

He casted his eyes to her form and raised an eyebrow. "What? You didn't enjoy it? Because if I remember correctly—"

"I was saving my first kiss. D'uh!" Shayla said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You… were saving it?" Ice asked and watched as she gave the nod of her head. He heard a rustle come from behind them and knew her Pachirisu had discovered something to play with someone, pawing it around and chasing after it if it got too far. The pokémon had done the same while they were too busy lip locked with each other. It had been interesting to watch when they had finally pulled away, rushing to the surface for air.

"Yes."

"… Why?"

She blinked at him as if he were oblivious to everything. And then glanced away to stare back up at the lights above them, hanging peacefully in space. "I was saving it."

"We've already established that." He said in a bored tone and continued to watch her intently. "Now why were you saving it? It's not like kisses are that big of a deal. Isn't it… you know… that you chicks are overprotective about?" He was able to fend off the red rising to his cheeks and she snapped her head back at him.

"Seriously?" She glared at him.

"I'm just asking. There's nothing wrong with asking, is there?"

"So it's fine about… those… type of things, but not when it has to do with where your fellow comrades are hiding?" Shayla remarked and frowned when he gave a nod. "Oh boy… there is seriously something wrong with you. Absolutely serious… beyond having a cure too, yeah..." She nodded to herself in silent agreement. "Yeah… that's it…"

"… What's it?"

"Shouldn't we be battling each other? We're sworn enemies after all."

Ice shrugged, carefully because he didn't want a sharp pain hit against his shoulder. "I told you, didn't I?"

"Don't even say it."

"… That you're a n00b." She huffed at him, but he wasn't finished. "I mean… only a n00bie Ranger would fall in love with their enemy. Never would a true Top Ranger, or just a plain Ranger, let themselves crumble to this. They wouldn't even let their enemy kiss them. No matter how good looking they may be, though I am the best looking man alive."

"Whoever said—I'm not—how did you—you're so—what?!"

"You were saving your first kiss to be shared with someone special, right?"

Shayla opened her mouth to give a snide remark, but Ice pressed his cool forefinger against her lips. His lips twitched upwards to reveal a smirk, but instead leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers (after slipping his fingers away) and pulled back, the smirk showing in his eyes.

"See?"

"… That wasn't my first kiss."

"You're missing the point." He wagged his finger at her. "You didn't pull away the _first_ time." He pointed out. "Makes me wonder if you, Top Ranger Shayla, are blindingly falling in love for me…" He paused as his clear sky eyes watched her carefully. "The leader of the Sinis Trio…"

"…"

"What? No sassy remarks?"

"…"

Ice leaned back into his original position and still waited to hear some type of denial, watching her facial expressions carefully in the moonlight.

"You are, aren't you?" He blinked in surprise as it dawned at him. "Oh, you really are a n00b. You cannot deny that, Ranger Shayla-n00b. You can absolutely not deny it. No matter what, you just can't." He told her and hoped she'd say something soon instead of sitting there like a stone statue.

"And what does that make you, a Dim Sun agent, the _leader_ of the Sinis Trio, falling in love with a Top Ranger?" Shayla countered as she arched an eyebrow at him. Subconsciously she pulled the jacket around her closer, enjoying the warmth that still radiant with his smell.

He gazed at her intently with his sky colored eyes and his baby-blue hair swaying in the night wind. Then he flashed his smirk at her, returning his gaze to stare up in the stars and remained silent. Shayla waited silently for him to answer, her eyes unblinking on his being.

"A professional,"

She rolled her eyes and released a huff, returning her attention back to the unwavering stars above.

"… You are such a n00b."

Ice's smirk grew wider as he snaked an arm around her form and reeled her into him. And it grew even more as she rested her head against his shoulder, still hugging his winter coat close to her body for extra heat.

"As are you, my dear." He grasped her chin, gently, in his fingers and forced her eyes to lock. And the wind blew gently in the breeze, allowing that banana scent to enter his nose and he flashed his smirk again. Her hand, either knowingly or subconsciously, rested against his chest and fingers curling into the material of his shirt.

"I know it's too early to say 'I love you', but…"

"Hmm…?"

"I do know I like you."

"Yeah… I like you too."

And then he sealed his lips to hers.

* * *

Whisperer of Wintersilence – thank you so much for supporting me. I do hope you enjoyed this oneshot. And I'm so sorry it's been over a month. I was able to send this off to my beta reader last weekend, but she wasn't able to get back to me until today. But anyway, hope you liked it!

There you have it, everyone… an Ice/OC (Shayla) fic. I don't know why, but I rather do like Ice. He made me laugh when he called my player (who is named Mika btw) an n00b. Really, I don't know why. I just had. But all in all, he is a rather awesome character. He seems cooler (Ice – cool, ha) then the other two. What were their names again…? Aww well, it's not like I'm going to write a sequel to this.

… Right…?

Reviews would be most helpful, thanks. Advice, suggestions on what could've been better, and comments of what you liked/disliked. And hey, if you enjoyed it and want a sequel, just say so and I'll think about it.


End file.
